This invention relates to a socket connector and, in particular, to a socket connector for use in connecting a first connection object, such as a semiconductor device module and a semiconductor package, and a second connection object, such as a printed circuit board.
As a socket connector of the type, there is known a module connector having a structure such that, even if a dimensional difference due to tolerance is caused in electronic parts, a first connection object is reliably engaged with the socket connector so as to maintain stable contact or electrical connection between a contact and an electrode (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-92168).
There is also known a module socket having a structure assuring a sufficient spring span of a ground contact fixed to an insulating case of a limited size (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2004-241225).
Each of the above-mentioned socket connectors is adapted to receive a first connection object inserted in one direction and to connect a second connection object in a direction opposite to the one direction. When the first connection object is mounted to the socket connector, the contact of the socket connector is contacted with a terminal disposed on a mounting surface of the first connection object or in the vicinity thereof. However, it is impossible to connect a connection object having a terminal at a position except on the mounting surface or in the vicinity thereof. Thus, these socket connectors are inconvenient in structure because of unadaptability to a terminal position of the connection object.